El Reencuentro
by Suadan
Summary: Edward y Bella se amaron intensamente.. pero el destino se encargo de separarlos... Bella prometió volver.. si vuelve Edward y Bella podrán ser felices después de que el se convierta en un ser diferente.
1. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic son de Stephenie Meyer... y la historia es totalmente mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Edward amo a Isabella Jones al punto de hacerla su esposa, el destino se encargo de separarlos, aunque ella prometió volver, será Edward capaz de acercarse a ella, ahora que se considera un mostro.

**CAP I**

**RECUERDOS**

A pesar de que habían transcurrido más de 30 años desde aquel día yo sentía que solo unos pasaron unos meses. Seguía viendo el miedo reflejado en su rostro, sentía el mismo dolor por no tenerla aquí conmigo pero sobre todo sus Últimas palabras hacían eco en mi mente "VOLVERÉ CONTIGO".  
>Desperté del trance al escuchar a mi hermana.<p>

-Edward ¿estás bien?- mientras seguía examinándome.

-Si- Dije fríamente sentándome, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese omento que el dolor me forzó a colocarme en posición fetal.

-Si Claro- respondió con tono sarcástico.

-Alice por favor- rogué con la voz cortada. Si podría llorar estaría empapado de mis lágrimas.

-Vamos, nos esperan- e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

La seguí corriendo en una manera normalmente humana, corrí más rápido cuando nos adentramos en el bosque, sentí la mano de mi hermana en el hombro.

-¿De verdad es necesario que te causes tanto daño?- su cara reflejaba el dolor sabia que me amaba lo suficiente para preocuparse de esa manera por mí, pero no quería hablar. Ella entendí el silencio y corrió delante de mí para encontrarme con mi familia, la familia que tenía desde el día de aquel accidente en el que había perdido la razón que hacía que mi corazón latiera. (Literalmente).

-Edward por fa trata de no estar tan solo- Dijo Esme mi nueva madre con sus ojos preocupados fijos en mí.

- Se lo difícil que son estos días para ti pero trata de no desaparecer.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, estoy bien- mentí. El solo sonrió en mi dirección e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos delante de la formación iba Carlisle y Esme seguido por Rose y Emmet, y estos a su vez por Jasper y Alice. Verlos juntos a todos me alegraba y me dañaba al mismo tiempo hacia que la extrañara mas corrí en dirección a mi casa hasta que estuve en ella.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto sin prestarles atención a todos y agradecí que me dejaran solo, este día era uno de los más difíciles para mi teníamos que dejar Alaska, lo era porque aquí la había conocido, la había besado por primera vez, había sentido su piel junto a la mía, la había hecho mi esposa, la había perdido y su cuerpo descansaba en paz en el lugar donde estuve recordándola toda la mañana. Pero sabía que debíamos irnos nuestra "condición" hacia que fuera difícil vivir en ese lugar por lo que Carlisle decidió ir a Forks un lugar más…. "apropiado" y no podía dejar sola a mi familia ellos daban todo por mi no podía dejarlos.

-Hola hermanitoooooo- dijo Emmet rompiendo la línea de mis pensamientos.- Vamos de caza todos vienes porfaaaaaaa-poniendo cara de niñito. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento Emmet prefiero estar solo- asintió y se alejo. Los vi salir corriendo a cazar y fue el momento en el que yo Salí a otra dirección. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas al parque donde la había conocido, estaba sentada recostándose a un árbol sonriendo de una hermosa manera supongo que por algo que leía en su libro. Me acerque al ver que sus ojos se postraron en mi.

**FLASH BACK**

-Hola mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura -Edward Masen- dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Cerró el libro y me extendió su mano..

-Isabella Jones- con una sonrisa que me derretía en sus labios. –Pero puedes decirme Bella.  
>Sigo esperando por ti grite al momento que regrese de mi recuerdo. Te necesito…te amo Bella por favor vuelve. Me senté en ese mismo árbol hasta el momento en que comenzó a salir el sol. Y listo para partir a mi nueva casa.<p>

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

-Sigo esperando por ti -grite al momento que regrese de mi recuerdo. -Te necesito…te amo Bella por favor vuelve. Me senté en ese mismo árbol hasta el momento en que comenzó a salir el sol. Y listo para partir a mi nueva casa.

Forks era perfecto para nosotros el clima nos daría la libertad que necesitábamos para salir todo el tiempo posible, aunque yo no lo usaría mucho, sabía que mi familia adoraría esto estuvimos en nuestra nueva casa por unos días, ya que al parecer el sol nos siguió desde Alaska, pero sabía que dentro de unos días yo era el que debía seguir al sol hacia Alaska necesitaba estar con ella ese día. 3 días exactos pasaron y estaba frente al peor día para mí de todo el año.

Era 13 de septiembre el día en que mi querido amor había desaparecido de este mundo, el mismo día en que había nacido, con 17 años de diferencia claro está, tenía que salir de Forks, tenía que volver a Alaska, así que aproveche para correr antes de que mi familia llegara a la casa. Cuando estaba por adentrarme al bosque los brazos de Emmet me atraparon.

-A donde pretendes ir pajarito- en un tono burlón.

-Emmet Suéltame- solté en un gruñido – Por tu bien es mejor que lo hagas. Jasper se acerco poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Tranquilo Edward solo queremos ayudar- ninguno de nosotros sabemos en realidad lo que sientes pero no te permitiremos estar solo, no hoy. Sus ojos me miraron buscando una respuesta en los míos.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Alice acercándose más a donde estábamos- Y más vale que no te niegues o te juro que voy y le cuento a Esme.

-Vamos Alice no hay nada mejor que decir, "LE VOY A DECIR A ESME BAA BAA BAAA" – se burlo en tono sarcástico Emmet.

-Hermano es lo mejor para ti y no queremos que Esme o Carlisle sufran, ve con Alice ella no estorbara mucho viene en frasco chiquito- Rose señalo a Alice, que la veía con cara graciosa y le di una sonrisa sin ganas asintiendo, no permitiría que Esme sufriera de nuevo, no por mí.

-Está bien por mi-Me encogí de hombros mientras Alice se despedía de Jasper. El dolor de mi pecho estallo al ver su tierno beso, lo que hizo que volteara mi cara

–Emmet- dirigí una mirada casi acecina hacia él.

-Siiiiii querido hermanito.

-Puedes soltarme ya, prometo no huir.

-No lo creo- lo mire queriendo matarlo realmente – Solo si pides por favor.

-Por favor- dije sin ganas mientras su agarre me soltaba.

Me encontraba corriendo en medio del bosque cuando una voz de duendecito se escuchaba detrás de mí.

-Edward sabes que no soy tan rápida como tú, ¿puedes ir un poco más despacio?

A lo que solo asentí, reduje mi paso hasta que corrimos juntos en un total silencio.

-Se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero…. nadie en la casa conoce la real historia de tu vida pasada, puedes hablar conmigo si así lo deseas- me detuve en seco y ella lo hizo a unos 2 metros.

-Te cuento si prometes guardarlo para ti- me miro de forma sorprendida y se acerco lentamente, nos sentamos en el suelo húmedo suspire profundo, ella solo me veía.

-No te obligare si no quieres Edward no quiero lastimarte. Me dolió ver su expresión sabía que mi dolor afectaba a cada miembro de mi familia, así como su dolor me afectaba a mí.

-Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de mi vida pasada, lo que más recuerdo es mi vida al lado de ella, mi Bella- Si pudiera ya estaría llorando y por la expresión de Alice ella también. – El día que la conocí fue el más feliz de mi vida, no había nada más hermoso que estar a su lado, nos vimos en el mismo parque por un mes hasta que me llene de valor para pedirle que fuéramos algo más, para decirle que la quería. El recuerdo se apodero inmediatamente de mí mientras seguía contándole a Alice.

**FLASH BACK**

-Hola hermosa- tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

-Que sucede tonto- mientras acaricio una de mis mejillas. Su roce seguía quemándome aun siendo un simple recuerdo.

-Tengo algo en mi pecho escondido desde el mismo día que te conocí, algo que me destroza cada día cuando estas lejos y que me quema cuando estoy cerca de ti- sus ojos se iluminaron y bajo su rostro, mirando al suelo. Por un momento me asuste al ver que una lágrima corría por sus ojos.

-Bella, disculpa no quería hacerte daño, no dije nada, de verdad lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Por favor discúlpame. Uno de sus dedos me callo.

-Lo que hay dentro de mi es más fuerte de lo que cualquier persona ha sentido o sentirá Edward, te has convertido en mi centro, mi base- No pude evitar el impulso de lanzarme en sus labios.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Dios, no sabía que era tan fuerte lo que sentías por ella- Alice me miraba con algo parecido a admiración en sus ojos  
>-No tienes idea- Me levante de mi lugar, Alice me imito y corrimos de nuevo en la dirección que íbamos.<p>

-Solo eso me vas a decir, me dejaste con mas intriga quiero saber más de mi cuñada- la mire con mala cara. – No me veas así ella te prometió algo ¿cierto? Estoy segura de que va a cumplir.

-Eso espero hermana, cazamos por un tiempo yo fui directo a un puma mientras que Alice tomo un alce. Se recostó en mi pecho cuando estaba recostado, no por cansancio, sino para tener fuerzas para seguir contándole todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste es mi primera historia! :P<strong>

**Gracias por leer! :P**


	2. La historia deI sabella Jones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic son de Stephenie Meyer... y la historia es totalmente mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP II<strong>

** LA HISTORIA DE ISABELLA JONES**

-Quieres que siga mi historia- Dije con una falsa sonrisa en mi cara. Se paro inmediatamente de mi pecho.

-Estás Seguro- sus ojos parecían salirse de su diminuta cara, me encogí de hombros.

-En realidad necesito sacar esto de mí y eres la única que está cerca, no creo que a los alces les interese la historia después de lo que hiciste con la mitad de su manada. Golpeo fuertemente mi brazo y solo pude reír. Me concentre nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

**Flashback**

-Isabella Jones te quieres casar conmigo- Sus ojos derramaron lagrimas mientras que asentí de una manera casi frenética, detuve su cara en mis manos y la bese gentilmente (el beso se convirtió el algo más apasionado, pero no se lo iba a contar a Alice). Ya teníamos 3 años de un noviazgo hermoso no podía esperar más.

-Te amo Edward Masen- Así seguí inmerso en mi recuerdo y contaba cada detalle de mi boda y mi vida con Isabella, a Alice hasta que llegamos al día del accidente donde la perdí.

**Fin del flashback**

-Podemos para un momento, quiero estar cerca de ella.

-Tranquilo hermano, no pretendo presionarte.

Tomamos de nuevo nuestro camino hasta llegar a su tumba, en todo este proceso no habíamos tardado 3 horas, pero quería estar al lado de su cuerpo, la necesitaba cerca sé que no estaba viva pero ver su lapida al lado de la mía hacia creerme que había muerto totalmente a su lado y no vivía en este mundo sin ella.  
>Cuando estuve sobre su lapida me arrodille y le di un pequeño beso.- Hola Hermosa, te extraño. Sentí como Alice se alejaba y agradecí de modo a que solo ella escuchara. –No te preocupes hermano, estaré aquí para cuando estés listo. Allí pase 3 días me escondía al saber que alguien se acercaba pero no podía alejarme de ella no todavía. Un día más paso y Alice grito mentalmente cerca de mí, pero refugiada en el denso bosque.<p>

-Tengo cuatro días con la misma ropa ¿podríamos irnos ya? -Asentí sabiendo que podía verme a pasar de la distancia.

-Hasta luego mi hermosa, te amo, vuelve pronto. Di un beso rápido a la lapida y mire riendo a la mía, leí nuevamente las letras doradas sobre el mármol negro "NUESTRO AMOR TRASPASARA LA MUERTE Y NOS ENCONTRAREMOS EN UNA NUEVA VIDA". Corrí al lugar donde mi hermana esperaba paciente mente.

-Lamento alejarte Edward, pero si no regresamos vendrán por nosotros- su mirada era sincera y con la misma se disculpaba.

-No es tu culpa Alice igual necesito alimentarme- no era que tenia sed, cerca de su cuerpo mi sed desaparecía, el ardor de mi garganta era nulo comparado con saber que estaba muerta y yo seguía con esta no vida queriendo regresarla. – y todavía hay algo que no te he contado. Sonrió amablemente y beso mis mejillas

-Ve y aliméntate yo te espero aquí, para que puedas decirme todo lo que tienes dentro. Al alejarme del cementerio mi sed comenzó a quemar atrape a dos pumas sin problema y estaba con Alice en menos de una hora. Corrió un poco al verme cerca y se sentó al ver que me tiraba al suelo.

-¿Mejor?- y su carita se ilumino, parecía una niña de 5 años, asentí venia la parte más dura hablar del accidente nunca había llegado tan lejos no me permitía hablar esto con nadie, o el dolor dentro de mi hacia que callara al mencionar su nombre delante de otra persona.

-¿Que tienes?, ¿Qué pasa?- Alice me veía de manera extraña mientras observaba mi cara.

-Tranquila enana no pasa nada- estar cerca de Alice me reconfortaba de una manera inexplicable es como si fuera mi hermana de verdad como si hubiésemos crecido juntos solo este secreto le guardaba, y se lo iba a contar todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Falta una parte de la historia Alice. Sus ojos buscaron en mi interior y me tomo fuerte la mano.

-Te escucho- Alice cerro la boca y quedo totalmente inmóvil delante de mí, mientras sus ojos seguían inmersos en mí.

** Flashback**

13 de septiembre de 1980. Quería que pasara el mejor cumple años de su vida, quería que fuéramos de viaje, y ella solo quería quedarse todo el día conmigo, no quería ser el centro de atención así yo fuera la única personas que estuviera frente a ella. Después de una hora rogándole que saliéramos, nos encaminamos a un nuevo rumbo a una cabaña de Alaska donde la nieve iba a ser nuestro único compañero.

El día era perfecto salimos cargados de equipaje, le abrí la puerta del copiloto y deje que se acomodara corrí hasta el otro lado del carro y me voltee para verle los ojos.

-Bella tengo algo para ti. Me miraba con un poco de rabia pero sonrió al ver que era un porta retrato de cristal, tenía una foto de ambos en el parque donde nos habíamos conocido. Lo coloco suavemente en el asiento trasero y me beso amablemente.

-Como haces que mis días mejoren cada segundo. Tome su mano y la bese mientras que comenzaba a conducir.  
>-Así como tú haces que el día parezca más radiante cuando estas cerca. Se estiro de su asiento y beso mi cuello.<br>-Edward, a donde vamos solo quiero recostarme contigo, no necesito nada de esto de verdad.

-Yo lo sé amor, pero quiero que conozcas un lugar, así tendremos tiempo para nosotros solos, nadie nos molestara.

-¿Y qué van a decir en tu oficina? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar lejos?- Tape sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Todo está arreglado amor, no te preocupes por nada, ya vas a ver que te va a encantar el lugar.

Transcurrieron unos 50 minutos, en cantos, bromas y juegos. Sentí una punzada en el pecho y mire a mi esposa. De la nada apareció un camión y estábamos en medio de un cruce. Escuche la bocina del gigantesco camión que se acercaba a una velocidad tremenda a nuestro diminuto auto.

El impacto fue tremendo Salí volando por la ventana del auto. Y aterrice en el asfalto con mi cabeza, ¡Bella! Grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en mi pecho.

-Aquí amor. Logre escuchar cómo se ahogaba su voz en la garganta y el miedo creció dentro de mí, me arrastre hacia el carro donde estaba ella con un algún metal atravesando su cuerpo.

-Amor- mi voz se rompió y quería morir en ese instante, todo esto era mi culpa. Vi como un hombre totalmente ebrio bajo del camión tropezando con todo a su paso para alejarse de allí, quería correr hacia él y matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Edward- su voz hizo que me olvidara de todo por un instante, hasta volver a verla y la rabia se intensifico dentro de mí.

-Si hermosa- me estire para tomar su mano.

-Esto no es tu culpa, te amo. No se estaba despidiendo ¿o si?

-Vas a estar bien saldremos de aquí. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para levantarme pero una punzada de dolor corrió por mi cuerpo, mire hacia abajo y tenia totalmente destruidas mis piernas, ahogue un grito no quería preocuparla por mi.- Voy por ayuda todo va a estar bien amor- Bese su mano y ella me halo con sus últimas fuerzas.

-VOLVERE CONTIGO. Su mano perdió la fuerza y sentí como poco a poco su piel se relajaba. El dolor no se apoderaba más de su cuerpo sonreí para mi

-Yo me iré contigo no quiero vivir sin ti- bese su mano y me deje caer en el techo del auto, que se había volteado por el fuerte golpe, espere a que la muerte se apoderaba de mi y cuando los latidos de mi pecho comenzaban a descender un hombre se acerco.

-Todo va a estar bien hijo, me llamo Carlisle. No podía ver sus expresiones ya estaba demasiado aturdido por el dolor de mis piernas y de haber perdido a lo que más amaba mi Bella, mi hermosa. Todo dolor desapareció de mí por 2 segundos, creí que todo iba a terminar, cuando uno peor comenzó en mi garganta.

Ya voy amor- pronuncie lentamente mientras cerraba mis ojos pero el dolor no desapareció cada vez se esparcía mas por mi cuerpo y hacia que quisiera la muerte con más fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así y desperté con unos ojos preocupados viéndome, era Carlisle explico lo que había conmigo, una esperanza gigante se hizo paso en mi pecho ¿Estará viva?

-Bella donde esta ella- vi como la cara de aquel hombre se descompuso.

-Lo siento para ella ya era demasiado tarde.

**Fin del flashback**

Le conté detenida mente a Alice lo que tenía dentro de mí hace muchos años y nadie sabía.

-Hay algo que ni Carlisle sabe- Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué es?- se notaba la preocupación en su cara.

- Seguí a aquel hombre que provoco la muerte de mi Bella, lo torture hasta que implorara su muerte no estoy orgulloso de eso pero tenía que pagar por lo que hizo lo lleve a un hospital y lo obligue a que se entregara a la policí cara de Alice solo reflejaba compresión

-Un mes después de eso fue mi intento de suicidio con los vultiris- Me encogí de hombros

-Espero que nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir eso Edward Cullen. Su cara estaba desecha sabia por todo lo que había pasado como a nadie le había contado.

-Hice una promesa hermanita, y no volveré a hacer pasar por esa angustia a Esme es injusto para ella y para todos ustedes, a demás ya me acostumbré a todos los locos que me rodean- Me dio una sonrisa comenzamos a correr no queríamos preocupar a nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste! :P<strong>

**Gracias por leer! :P**

**Si les gusta espero sus Reviews! **

**Miles de Gracias a asallam1 por ayudarme y Les recomiendo sus historias! ^^ Besos!**

**CaroBereCullen Espero actualizar dos a tres veces por semana algunas semanas... Gracias por leer!**


	3. La visión de Alice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic son de Stephenie Meyer... y la historia es totalmente mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP V<strong>

**LA VISION DE ALICE.**

Cuando Edward y yo entramos a nuestra casa las caras de todos parecía relajarse, habíamos estado fuera por 4 días y después de lo que mi hermano intento hacer todos sufríamos cuando no estaba en casa. Esme salió corriendo a abrasar a mi hermano mientras yo corría a los brazos de mi Jasper.

-¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!- sonreía amablemente Esme a Edward.

-Creo que ya me habían extrañado suficiente- vi como el Emmet daba un manotazo a Edward después de que dijo eso.

-No te hagas el importante Hermanito, yo estaba en la casa...Jasper fue el único que extraño a alguien- la sonrisa de Emmet era gigantesca en su enorme cara.

-Voy a mi cuarto, necesito estar solo-Edward comenzó a subió las escaleras y salió hacia el bosque, supongo que a cazar. En ese preciso momento una visión vino a mí, si pudiera palidecer lo hubiese hecho.

-No es posible- Todos me veían esperando que dijera que era lo que había visto.

-No podemos ir mañana al instituto, van a ir del banco de sangre a pedir colaboradores- me encogí de hombros y agradecí que Edward estuviera lejos.

-Entonces por qué dramatizas tanto Alice- Rose me miro con cara de DAHHHH.

-Quería usar mi vestido nuevo, aunque es una escusa perfecta para comprar uno nuevo- veía la cara de todos cada uno me veía diferente, Esme tenía una sonrisa graciosa, Carlisle negaba con una sonrisa en la boca, Jasper a mi lado reía hermosa y deslumbrantemente, Rose seguía con la cara de DAHHH, Emmet estaba tirado en el suelo riendo a grandes carcajadas y yo agradecí al cielo que todos habían creído mi historia.

-Rose linda, tenemos cosas que hacer-Emmet subía y bajaba ambas segas.

-No te preocupes amor, la noche es nuestra- Rose se dio cuenta que había más gente en la habitación y una sonrisa nerviosa se marco en sus labios.

-Grrrrrrr-bromeo Emmet, haciendo que todos riéramos, salieron corriendo inmediatamente de allí, Esme y Carlisle se marcharon tomados dulcemente de los brazos, Jasper y o decidimos ir a cazar también estaba sedienta, no quería estar muy lejos de Edward cuando estaba en el cementerio por lo que cace muy poco.

-Espera un momento aquí, voy a dejare una nota a Edward.

-No tarde me beso amablemente, pero luego el beso paso a lo frenético, respondí gustosa el beso hasta que se separo un poco.

-Ve ahora no creo que tengas fuerzas para dejarte ir mas tarde- Reí por su comentario y sabia que tampoco iba a tener muchas fuerzas más tarde, sube corriéndolas escaleras hasta el cuarto de mi hermano en dos segundo había hecho la nota explicándole mi falsa visión, inmediatamente busque lo que en realidad venia a buscar, la foto de Edward con una hermosa mujer a su lado, la sonrisa se borro de mi cara al darme cuenta de algo.

-Es Ella, la de la visión…Sera bueno volverte a ver reir de ese modo hermano- Mire la foto un segundo mas y baje para encontrarme con Jasper que se veía mas hemoso aun bañado con la luz de la luna, se voltio al escucharme cerca.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- Beso mi mano

-Estoy viendo al vampiro más sexy, hermoso y seductor de este mundo. Me alzo en sus brazos haciendo que mis piernas se amarraran a sus caderas. Me beso de una manera tierna.

-Tienes que alimentarte- yo seguía amarrada a él.

-Te puedo comer a ti- su sonrisa se ensancho el doble.

-Ummm soy un poco desabrido, no creo que te guste. Se encogió de hombros y tenía una mueca muy graciosa en su cara.

-Yo estoy segura de que me vas a encantar. Nos besamos nuevamente y la noche fue más agitada de lo que pensé.

**EDWARD**

Hermanito mañana no podemos ir al instituto….Sangre….Te quiero Alice. No tenías ganas de leer, tome la foto que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

-Hola hermosa, espero que tengas dulces sueños. La salude como siempre lo hacía y me despedí como cada noche me despedía de ella.-Si volviera a verte.

**ALICE**  
>Escuche como se descomponía Edward en su cuarto y me moría por contarle mi visión, pero no podía. Si mi visión era cierta, que estaba seguro era así, no veríamos sufrir más a Edward, nunca más…<p>

** EDWARD**

Alice había estado muy rara todo el día se la paso dando brincos y evitaba pensar cuando estaba cerca de mí, que se puede decir que fueron menos de tres segundos, cuando vio que estaba cerca salió corriendo. No le preste mucha atención hasta que vi a Jasper preocupado sentado en el jardín.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?- me senté a su lado.

-Alice no me deja acercarme a ella, no sé qué le pasa- sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación realmente.

-Tranquilo hermano seguro tiene una sorpresa para ti, sabes que Alice es una cajita de sorpresas- voltio a verme y asintió, no tenia que leerle el pensamientos para saber que estaba desecho, Alice y el no estaban separados más de 2 segundos sin una razón fuerte, y ahora ella no quería que él se acercara, sin ninguna razón.

-No llores Jasper mi hermana no te va a dejar deja lo llorón, ya hasta me pusiste melancólico- El tono burlón de Emmet hizo que Jasper lo viera con mala cara.

-Lo siento solo quiero ayudar.

-Se nota Emmet.

-Vamos a una reunión de Hombre Vampiros sexys y asechamos a unas nenas- Subía y bajaba las cejas y Jasper rio.

-Si las nenas son osas y pumas, te acompaño estoy sediento- En sus pensamientos decía que quería olvidarse de la situación con Alice.

-Está bien llorón, Vienes hermanito- Emmet me miro esperando una respuesta.

-No gracias, cace hoy temprano. Jasper y Emmet se alejaron y sentí llegar a mi hermana.

-Y Jasper ¿A donde fue?- también se veía un poco triste.

-Fue a cazar- Me encogí de hombros.-Pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

-Ahora no querido hermano necesito un vestido nuevo y tu también necesitas ropa nueva, hace un mes que no te compramos ropa nueva- La cara de Alice era de asco o algo parecido.

-Tengo ropa nueva para un año si no es que mas Alice. Se encogió de hombros.

-Espérame aquí sabes que me debes una y me vas a acompañar. Subió y dejo una nota a Jasper lo supe por sus pensamientos. Blaaaa blaaa blaaa e extraña y te ama tu Alice. No sé porque lo demás que había en la nota no lo pude ver en sus pensamientos, algo me estaba escondiendo.

-¿Vamos?- la cara de niña de Alice era súper cómica, Reí.

-Si no me das otra opción, tendré que ir contigo -Salimos y entramos en mi auto después que Alice hiciera un berrinche, como cosa rara quería ir en su porche, entramos al centro comercial que estaba más que vacio, cuando un olor extremadamente familiar llego a mí, vi una muchacha con un cabello ondulado, color castaño estaba sobre una escalera a unos 10 metros de mi, en mi pecho comenzó a crecer un calor inmenso y no era por sed.  
>-Bella, puedes venir un momento- Se escucho dentro de la tienda.<p>

-Voy señora newton. Cayo en mis brazos en ese preciso momento, no me había fijado que había corrido hasta ella hasta ese preciso momento, Sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los míos y el calor dentro de mi aumentaba.

-Uhmm uhmm. Se aclaro la garganta Alice a mi lado, mientras la dejaba en el suelo, sus hermosos ojos seguían calvados en mí y mis ojos en ella como si Alice o el resto del mundo no existiera.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alice ella solo movía afirmativamente la cabeza.  
>-Disculpa te conozco- dijo y sus ojos y los míos no se separaron nunca.. ¡Mierda Su voz! Su misma, perfecta y viva voz.<p>

-No te conocemos, pero es un placer, mi nombre es Alice y el es Edward, mi Hermano. No podía simplemente creer lo que estaba pasando en mi interior algo saltaba de la emoción, pero estaba en estado de shock, hasta el momento que estiro la mano hacia mí.

-Isabella Swan, pero pueden llamarme Bella. Me dio la misma sonrisa que me había dado hace mucho tiempo, y sentí como nacía una sonrisa en los míos.

-Es un placer hermosa- Bese su mano y vi como se sonrojaba.

-Ahora me debes dos favores-Pensó Alice con una gran sonrisa en su diminuto rostro, y tenía que encontrar la forma de agradecérselo realmente sentía que la vida volvía a mi frio cuerpo.

** BELLA**

-Es un placer hermosa- cuando el muchacho dijo eso mi cerebro fallo, era hermoso pero estaba seguro que lo conocía todo en el era extremadamente familiar para mí, la voz, su cara, todo absolutamente todo… Entramos a la tienda y la hermana de Edward (su nombre también era conocido), comenzó a buscar como treinta camisas de colores, marcas, modelos diferentes.

-Alice, no necesito tantas camisas-le dijo Edward a su hermana que parecía un duendecito.

-Pero por supuesto que sí, una camisa nunca esta demás, ¿cierto Bella?

-MMM sí- no sabía que me decían estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos, buscando la razón de porque sentía que conocía tanto a Edward. Así paso una hora mientras los ojos de Edward buscaban aprobación en los míos por cada prenda de vestir, honestamente no sé porque conocía mis gestos, digamos que estaba muy embobada con el hombre tan hermoso que estaba desfilándome los conjuntos que se probaba. Alice fue a pagar la cuenta y Edward Se acerco a mí..

-Es hora de irnos hermosa, para mí ha sido todo un placer verte, deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a verte- Yo sentía exactamente igual moría porque no se fuera me sentía desprotegida sin él a mi lado, era una sensación que no entendía pero eso no importaba.

-Ya se verán en el instituto- Menciono Alice acercándose también después de haberle dado las gracias y una linda sonrisa a mi jefa, estudias en el Forks High School, asentí inmediatamente, pero como lo sabía, vi como Edward miro con mala cara a su hermana.

-Te vi ayer en el patio, fui a averiguar algunas cosas de los papeles míos y de mis hermanos. Se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando- Ya nos podemos ir hermanito no he conseguido mi vestido-Podía ver dolor en la cara de él no entendía porque pero si sabía que el dolor también se apodero de mi.

-Nos veremos en el instituto entonces hermosa, gracias por todo. Su sonrisa hizo que temblaran mis piernas.  
>-Es un placer- trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa, pero nunca iba a causar el mismo efecto en el, que su sonrisa causa en mi.<p>

**EDWARD**

-Gracias por todo,-pensaba dentro de mi gracias por volver a mí como lo prometiste.

-Es un placer- Si supiera que el placer de volver a vera es todo mío, cada parte de mi cuerpo quería abrazarla, besarla, cuidarla, cuando sonrió hacia mi sentía que volaba hasta sus labios quería sacarla de allí explicarle todo y pedirle que fuera mi esposa nuevamente, pero sabía que eso era imposible no podía hacer eso, por lo menos no por ahora, sin embargo me había reconocido o ole perecía familiar.

- Un momento porque no sé lo que piensa- Estaba tan embobado con sus sonrisas, con sus paso, con todo lo que venía de ella que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-No grites hermanito, te van a escuchar- Alice me saco de el trance en el que me había sumergido.

-Es que es demasiado raro Alice no escuche nada que viniera de ella, escuche claramente los pensamientos de la otra mujer, escuchaba como se imaginaba que yo la… no lo puedo ni decir- una cara de asco se formo en mi cara, sin intención alguna, todo esto lo dije en un tono que solo Alice escuchaba y me respondió del mismo modo.

-No te preocupes Romeo a lo mejor te tenía tan embobado que seguro no buscabas sus pensamientos, ahora vamos por mi vestido, y por cierto prepara tu tarjeta tu me lo vas a regalar- no podía negarme si quería mil vestidos se los daba, total gracias a ella teníamos las comodidades que tenemos hora, a parte me había devuelto las ganas de vivir o lo que sea que esto se llame, se merece miles de vestidos.

-Lo que tú quieras hermanita- Sonrió abiertamente y su ojos brillaron.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes tanto?- se encogió de hombros.

-Es bueno verte reír de esa manera solo eso- Siguió dando saltitos hasta su tienda favorita estuvo allí por dos horas más que no importaron para mí no al saber que estaba viva y que la podía ver mañana de nuevo, aunque no creo que espere tanto, necesitaba verla lo más pronto posible, pero el saber que estaba viva me daba nuevas esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste! :P<strong>

**Gracias por leer! :P**

**Si les gusta espero sus Reviews! **

**Miles de Gracias a asallam1 por ayudarme y Les recomiendo sus historias! ^^ Besos!**


	4. Isabella Swan

**CAP VI**

**ISABELLA SWAN **

**BELLA:**

Me encontraba terminando mi turno en la tienda de la Sra. Newton, cuando el recuerdo vino a mi mente.

**Flashback**

-Volveré contigo.

**Fin del flashback**

-Mierda necesito hablar con Nessie, pero ya. Juro que me sentía como una loca.  
>Salí casi corriendo de la tienda mientras mi mente viajaba en recuerdos.<p>

**Flashback**

-Tengo algo en mi pecho escondido desde el mismo día que te conocí, algo que me destroza cada día cuando estas lejos y que me quema cuando estoy cerca de ti. En mi recuerdo veía todo el amor reflejado en la cara de aquel hombre, el mismo que había conocido hoy en la tienda, con una sola diferencia, sus ojos ya no eran verde eran de un color topacio que me dejaba sin aliento.

-Lo que hay dentro de mi es más fuerte de lo que cualquier persona ha sentido o sentirá Edward, te has convertido en mi centro, mi base. Eso ultimo se supone que yo lo había dicho y sentí exactamente lo mismo hoy cuando estaba cerca de él.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Pero como no me di cuenta, se que sus ojos cambiaron pero es el, estoy segura de que es el, aumente la velocidad de mi auto, pero no mucha no quería morir, o no sin antes verlo, entre en la casa gritando.

-Nessie, Crisis familiar urgente… subí las escaleras para entrar a mi cuarto, busque entre mis dibujo y saque mi cuaderno de dibujo favorito, me quede fría al ver el nombre que le había puesto a la caratula, EDWARD, en letras mayúsculas y doraras como el color de sus ojos las letras estaban decoradas como si quisiera demostrar la belleza de él en solo su nombre, escuche como corrían los pasos de dos personas hacia mí, mientras abría el block y allí estaba su hermosa mirada totalmente idéntica a la que me había dado su sonrisa deslumbrante y a ver el dibujo me temblaron la piernas nuevamente.

-¿Que sucede?- Jake me sacudió de los hombros para que despertara de mi trance, sin embargo era algo más fuerte que yo, o estaba loca o podía ver el futuro.

-Bells que sucede, nos preocupaste- La voz de mi hermana comenzó a descomponerse, al verla así volví a la realidad.

-Lo vi- dije mientras señalaba el dibujo que había hecho hace unos años atrás, Jake seguía tomándome de los hombros y se tiro al piso riendo estruendosamente.

-Cállate chucho le avente una caja de lápices que estaban dentro de mi baúl. Después de eso me tire encima de él y comencé a darle almohadazos.  
>-¡Auxilio Amor tu hermana me mata! ¡Ayúdame!- Jake seguía riendo en el piso conmigo encima.<br>-Cuando ustedes niños terminen de jugar yo estaré abajo preparando la cena, INMADUROS. Jake y yo nos miramos por un segundo y como si estuviéramos conectados nos tiramos encima de Nessie.  
>-Sueltenmeeeeeee- gritaba y siguió riendo, jugamos por unos minutos más y nos acostamos exhaustos de tanto reír en la cama.<br>-Nessie es de verdad, lo vi esta tarde en mi turno de la tienda. Nessie abrió los ojos y casi s salen de su cara, mientras acariciaba a su novio, que estaba dormido en su pecho.

-Estas Segura Bella- Asentí.

-Totalmente hermana. Quedo muda por dos segundos.

-Ya era hora de que apareciera-Se encogió de hombros, estaba en tu vida desde que tenias 5 años y soñabas todas las noches con él, lo has dibujado desde los 6 y ya creía que te estabas enamorando de tus blocks. Hasta que… dejaste de dibujarlo, al decir lo último guindaron dos lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bueno… Yo voy a hacer la cena no es hora de recordar nada malo. Creía que mis sueños se debían al accidente que habían sufrido mis padres hace dos años pero ahora sé que no es así, no entiendo muy bien porque había tenido estos sueños por ahora, pero sabía que una buena señal había detrás d esto.

Me dirigía a la cocina cuando voltee a ver a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo recostados en la cama, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando se conocieron, gracias a dios estuvo allí sino, hubiera sido peor pasar por la tragedia para nosotras dos. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Si mi hermanita supiera que si estoy enamorada de de mis blocks, de mis dibujos, dibujos que ahora son reales y que quiero conservar para mí, pero no solo el dibujo sino al hombre.

Hoy volvería a ver al hombre con quien había soñado más de la mitad de mi vida, Era mi último año en ese instituto y en realidad faltaba muy poco para terminarlo, no sabía si Edward tendría clases juntas a las mías pero algo en mi sentía que lo iba a ver. Esto me alegraba y me daba un miedo horrible al mismo tiempo, no sabía si este Edward era igual a mi Edward (Suena hasta Bonito, MI EDWARD) si podría sentir por mí lo que sentía en mis sueños, si era realmente yo claro está. Mi mente quede en blanco cuando escucho su voz justo detrás de mi cuello.

-Hola hermosa- mi mente no respondió por el shock que me daba verlo y estar más segura de que era el mismo de mis sueños.

-Hola Edward- trate de sonar casual sin embargo mi corazón estaba acelerado a mil Kilómetros por segundo. Vi que Alice venia tomada de la mano con otro sujeto quien a unos metros de distancia a mí se detuvo y dejo que Alice caminara sola a donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo.

-¡BELLA!- Grito Alice abrazándome dulce y gentilmente- Que bueno verte, necesitamos a alguien que nos guie a nuestros salones, tú podrías hacerlo- Su cara destellaba y parecía una niña de 5 años.

-Sera un placer- Caminamos mientras Alice y su acompañante quedaron en su salón.

-A que clases te diriges- le pregunte a Edward rogando que fuera la mima que yo tenía, o que mejor fuera otra, no estaba segura algo dentro de mi sentía que debería estar con él y la otra quería alejarse, algo que realmente entiendo.

-A clases del señor Banner ¿y tú?- El destino hablo pensé en mi interior y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Edward m veía como si algo buscara dentro de mí.

-Tienes suerte voy directo hacia allá. Su sonrisa flameo en mi interior y no puede evitar sonrojarme.

**EDWARD.**

Ver como la sangre llegaba a su cara era algo que me encantaba, pero seguía cuestionándome porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, decidí que no me importaría, tal vez es cosa del destino, después de lo que había vivido comenzaba a creer en él.

-Tienes toda la razón soy el suertudo más grande de este planeta- vi nuevamente su sonrojo y me moría por tenerla en mis brazos.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos el profesor debe estar en clases-dijo esto con una sonrisita hermosa en su cara.

-No te preocupes por eso- La tome en mis brazos y trote a un paso totalmente humano.

-Sueltameee ¿Qué haces? Mientras que en su cara destellaba un brillo conocido para mí.

-Solo intento estar lo más rápido posible en el salón, y a tu paso estaremos allí mañana- Me encogí de hombros.  
>-Pues te informo sabelotodo, que ya pasamos el salón es en la esquina anterior. Sonrió abiertamente.<p>

-Lo siento. La baje frente a salón que me señalo.

-Fue divertido, digamos que me siento protegida en tus brazos- Cuando digo eso puso cara de apenada y sonrió nerviosamente.- ¿Entramos?, vi que intento cambiar el tema pero yo no iba a dejar pasar lo que dijo.

-Lo que tú digas hermosa. Le decía así porque sabía que estaba hablando con la misma mujer que había perdido hace muchos años algo dentro d mi sabía que era así ella era mi Bella y algún día seria mía con todas las letras.

Después de salir del instituto, y seguir a bella detrás de su auto, decidí ir a mi casa necesitaba pensar, un momento en la clase de biología me recordó lo peligroso que seria para ella, que yo estuviera cerca, quería beber su sangre como nunca había deseado hacerlo y saber que era mi misma Bella en una manera extraña hacia que deseara mar morderla, pero no por su sangre sino para tenerla junto a mi por siempre. Entre a mi casa y fui directo a mi cuarto y Alice entro detrás de mí.

-¿Que tienes hermano?.. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

No puedo estar con Bella. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

-¿Qué te lo impide? A mí me parece que le gustas. Guiño un ojo.

-No es eso hermana, no te das cuenta que ella es mi presa natural, y siento que su sangre me llama, cuando no tengo el deseo de beber su sangre quiero convertirla, se que suena egoísta pero no puedo pensar si quiera en dejarla ir de nuevo. Solté todo de una como si fuera una confesión.

-Hermano yo sé lo que sientes por ella y más de lo que nadie sabe, si ella siente lo mismo por ti, solo preocúpate por ser feliz, el miedo que tienes es inútil solo va a lograr que sufran ambos, deja que el amor te guie y todo va a estar bien. Asentí débilmente, pero esto no estaba bien no puedo estar cerca de ella sin tener estos pensamientos de su sangre en mi cabeza, ni estar lejos de ella sentí que las pocas de ganas de vivir se terminaban.  
>-Necesito verla, quiero saber que está bien. Mi hermana salió del cuarto.<p>

-Ve hermano ella te necesita a su lado al igual que tu a ella. Salió disparada al bosque y en sus pensamientos me deseo suerte.

Me dirigí a casa de bella corriendo lo más veloz que pude y me quede en lo obscuro del bosque viendo como un hombre musculoso se acerco a ella y la abraso, los celos crecieron inmensamente en mi, y apareció una muchacha detrás de aquel hombre y también albarazo a bella, intente escuchar lo que sucedía en esa habitación.  
>-Vamos Bella no estés así sabes que odio verlas llorar. Dijo el fornido hombre.<p>

-Hermana, no te preocupes si le cuentas todo el entenderá. Quien entenderá y que, un momento está llorando. Toque la puerta de la entrada de la casa, puede ser que me da miedo lastimarla pero no podía saber que estaba llorando y no hacer nada Una muchacha abrió la puerta con una cara de asombro.

-Bella, te buscan dijo antes de que pudiera hablar. Como supo que buscaba a Bella escuche sus pensamientos –Pero claro que es el.

**BELLA**

Cuando llegue a casa después de las clases, entendí que esto no podía estar pasando, me había imaginado a un hombre en toda mi vida y luego aparece de la nada, tenía la tarde libre así que podía estar con mi pequeña familia. Jake y Nessie estaban viendo la televisión, no entendía como mi hermana y Jake podían estar tan desarropados con tanto frio, ambos estaban vestidos como si fuera a una playa. No le di importancia e hice unos pasa bocas, vimos una película que no supe ni de que se trataba, estaba inmersa en esa mirada, no aguante más y corrí a mi cuarto. Lo que hizo que corriera Jake y Nessie detrás de mí.

-¿Que tienes Hermana? Veía como la cara de ella se descomponía, seque mis lágrimas.

-No puedo estar con él, simplemente no puedo, si no le digo todo lo que ha pasado voy a sentir que no estoy siendo sincera, y si le digo lo de mis sueños va a pensar que estoy loca.

-El no va a creer eso Bells, dijo Jake Acercándose a mí. Solo se sincero con él, y si piensas que estás loca me dices y yo le doy su merecido. Su sonrisa se abrió inmensamente en la cara.

-¿Qué haría sin ustedes? – Mis lagrimas Salieron más fuerte de lo debido, Haciendo que mi casi hermano me abrazara de forma protectora.

-Vamos Bella no estés así sabes que odio verlas llorar. Se notaba en su voz la preocupación que sentía.

-Hermana, no te preocupes si le cuentas todo el entenderá. También me abrazo, deseaba eso en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Tocaron la puerta y mi hermana se disparo a abrirla.

-Bella, te buscan. Yo sabía dentro de mi quien era, no sé exactamente porque pero mi corazón decía que era él. Jake puso una cara rara y bajo casi que corriendo. Yo tome mi álbum marcado con su nombre y baje dispuesta a contar la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste! :P<strong>

**Gracias por leer! :P**

**Si les gusta espero sus Reviews! Si no les gusta también espero sus Reviews!**

**Miles de Gracias**


	5. El Picknic

****Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic son de Stephenie Meyer... y la historia es totalmente mía!****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP V<strong>

** PICNIC**

** EDWARD**

-El hombre fornido bajo corriendo del cuarto, cuando estuvo cerca me percate que era Jacob Black, Un hombre lobo, pero una gran persona, lo conocía por su familia el sabia quien era yo pero no teníamos mucha confiaba el solo sabía que no era "peligroso para los humanos" .

-Buenas tardes, disculpen que venga sin avisar pero necesito ver a Bella. Jacob se relajo un poco.

-Tranquilo, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar. El sabía mi poder de leer el pensamiento por lo que pensó para que yo escuchara. –Sé lo que eres Cullen no confió demasiado en ti, pero siento que no le harás daño, pero se sincero con ella ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que la dañes. Asentí levemente para que el supiera que lo había escuchado  
>-Hola Edward, dijo mi Ángel bajando las escaleras lentamente con algo en su mano.<p>

-Hola hermosa- Escuche una pequeña risa provocada por la muchacha que abría abierto la puerta. Se acerco a mí y sus ojos color chocolate se adentraron en lo míos.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Sus ojos se clavaron más aun en mi.-Pero antes, ella es mi hermana.  
>-Reneesme Swan un placer- Me regalo una sonrisa y Jacob se acerco a ella.<p>

-Yo Soy Jacob, El novio de Nessie, y el mejor amigo de Bella, o su hermano mejor dicho. Sus ojos buscaron sinceridad en los míos.

-Es un placer para mí conocerlos, espero que permitan que me lleve a Bella a dar un paseo.

-No hay ningún problema, que se diviertan, pásenla bien. Nessie nos empujo a ambos a la entrada lo que hizo que bella riera a carcajadas.

-También te quiero hermanita, Nessie le guiño un ojo a Bella y nos dirigimos a su auto, en ese momento desee haber traído el mío.

-Me dejas conducir, quiero ir a un lugar especial. Ella asistió y me tiro las llaves al momento en que se subía al asiento del copiloto.

-No estoy en condiciones de manejar solo por eso lo permito. Subimos a su mono volumen y arranque en camino al lugar que mas me gustaba de Forks.

-Tenías algo que decirme. Apretó el cuaderno que tenía en su pecho.

-Cuando detengas el auto te contare todo. Prometió con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Acelere al saber que estábamos a punto de llegar. Estacione el auto.

-Espera aquí. Camine a un paso normal dentro del bosque y cuando no era visible para ella corrí lo más veloz que pude a mi casa.

BELLA

Al momento que lo perdí de vista suspire tratando de clamar mis nervios, 5 minutos luego estaba cerca de la camioneta con una cesta de repleta de comida y un mantel, todo para una tarde en el boque. Baje la camioneta y me acerque a él.

-Edward. Todavía no tapo mis labios con uno de sus dedos su olor me lleno completamente.

-Subamos un poco ya casi llegamos. Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa cuando estuvimos donde él quería arreglo todo para el picnic.

-Ahora puedes contarme lo que quieras. Tome fuerzas y me senté a su lado extendiendo el block para que el pudiera verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al leer su nombre en el block.

-¿Qué es esto Bella? Se notaba su confusión y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-Es…. Mmmmmm… En realidad no se como explicarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos después de ver el primer dibujo.

-Quien dibujo esto, de donde lo sacaste. Se levanto de golpe y comenzó a pasar las hojas de una forma un poco frenética, se detuvo cuando en una en la que estaba vestido con esmoquin.

EDWARD

Que significa esto como sabía que estaba vestido exactamente así el día de nuestra boda, Ella si me conocía, si sabía de mi, o eso es una broma, miles de preguntas crecían dentro de mí.

-Bella, te ruego que me expliques, ¿Que son estos dibujos? ¿De dónde los sacaste? Ella tomo aire y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Son míos, Yo los hice. Su cara se puso de color Escarlata. Me volví a sentar a su lado y acaricie una de sus mejillas. Si antes tenía dudan de que era mi Bella ahora estaba seguro de que era ella y ahora más que nunca la quería a mi lado

BELLA

Edward roso mi mejilla con sus dedos y sentía como cada centímetro de mi piel ardió. Todavía no entiendo como hace esto conmigo.

-¿Desde cuándo dibujas esto y Por qué?- Sus ojos se clavaron en mi como si lo que fuera decirle hacia que su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿No me crees una loca?

-Para nada hermosa, solo tengo curiosidad de cómo hiciste esto. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí con más profundidad, tome aire nuevamente para relajarme.

-No llores hermosa, si hay algo que no puedes contarme no lo hagas, a menos que estés totalmente segura. Sentía sus ojos clavarse en mí, me relaje un poco y en un momento disfrutamos el picnic estábamos comiendo, jugando, riendo.

-Sabes hay algo que no te he dicho-sus ojos volvieron a los míos y sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía con solo su mirada.

-Si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas. Se acerco a mi cara y su aliento me baño.

-Es que… ehmmmm… no sé como decírtelo… es…que… ¡Aggghh! Me miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara y rodo los ojos.

-Solo déjalo salir. Su hermosa sonrisa me dio fuerzas.

-Es que estoy enamorada de ti… lo dije tan rápido que no creía que me había entendido, clave mi cara en mis manos y sentía que mi rostro ardía por lo ruborizada que estaba. Aparto suavemente mis manos del s y se acerco más a mí.

-Y yo siento que te amo desde el día que caíste en mis brazos aquel día en aquella tienda. Mi corazón canto feliz en mi pecho, vi que si rostro se acerco al mío mientras sus ojos no se apretaban de los míos, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

EDWARD

Necesitaba sentir sus labios, besarla, así que lo hice, pose mis labios gentilmente contra los suyos, la bese suavemente mientras que sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello, la tome de la cintura acercándola apresuradamente hacia a mi nos levantamos besándonos aun, y se aferro mas a mi cuello mientras una de sus manos seguía enredada en mi cabello, se separo de mi buscando aire, y por un solo segundo me sentí apenado, no pudo pasar más de un segundo porque se lanzo a mis brazos y volvió a besarme, nos tiramos nuevamente en el mantel, ella estaba sentada de espaldas a mi estuvimos así por una hora más.

-Deberíamos irnos amor- mientras se volteaba hacia mí y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios.

Lo que tu desees. Comenzamos a recoger las cosas del picnic para mí era extraño comer comida humana pero no estaba listo para decirla la verdad. –Corazón hay algo que no te he dicho, pero aun no estoy listo para hacerlo. Se sentía horrible ocultarle algo mientras ella había sido tan sincera conmigo.

-Estaré esperando amor, solo cuando estés listo me lo puedes decir. Sonreí casi sin ganas.

-Espera aquí ya vengo por ti. Baje a llevar la cesta con las cosas a la camioneta de bella a un paso que se haría pasar por el de un humano atlético. Me ti todo apresuradamente a su camioneta y cuando iba al prado escuche unos pasos fuertes y agiles cerca de Bella luego el sonido de un huso partiéndose, cuando iba a comenzar a correr con todas mis fuerzas escuche la voz de Jacob.

-Edward, es Bella Apúrate, sentí que palidecía o algo así, y me dirigí a encontrarme con mi amor, nunca podre estar listo para lo que vi.

BELLA

Cuando Edward bajo a llevar las cosas al auto, vi que un animal se acercaba del otro lado del prado, no había notado mi presencia hasta que di un paso atrás y una rama se rompió crujiendo, el gran lobo me miro y comenzó a retroceder lo que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara caminando lentamente hacia atrás, mi pie dio con una roca que estaba en el suelo, puse mis manos frente para no darme de lleno al piso, pero una de mis manos cayo primero al suelo, sentí una pequeña explosión en el y mi cabeza dio directo a una roca, escuche la voz de Jake y creía que alucinaba. Caí inconsciente en ese instante.

EDWARD

Un hueso salía rompiendo la piel de la mano de Bella, su cabeza y su cara estaba llena de sangre, sangre que se extendía a su cuello estaba tirada inconsciente en el piso y la cara de Jacob no mostraba menos que desesperación.

-Edward, debes llevara al hospital, ahora. Seguía paralizado verla así me recordaba aquel accidente, asentí débilmente pero su olor hizo que retrocediera.

-No puedo. Dije sintiendo una rabia inmensa en mi interior.- La voy a lastimar.

-Confió en ti Edward, aunque no lo creas, debes hacerlo, tengo que ir por Nessie me va a necesitar con ella y Bells te necesita con ella. Seguía tres pasos alejado de su cuerpo aguantándola respiración, una lagrima de frustración callo de la mejilla de Jake.

-¡Mierda Edward! Haz algo. Seguía inmóvil. –Maldición ella confía en ti, o prefieres que muera. Las últimas palabras hicieron que me acercara con decisión a ella. La tome en mis brazos teniendo cuidado de no dañarla. Llame a mi padre para que tuviera listo todo en el hospital, y a mi hermana para que estuviera cerca del hospital cuando la necesitara no podía llegar corriendo, necesitaba una auto. Sentí q Bella se tensaba en mi brazos.

-Edward. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que estaba bien, relativamente.

-Dime hermosa. Baje la mirada y el miedo de sus ojos era el mismo de hace 31 años. Pero de la nada un brillo hermoso salió de ellos.

-Te amo, sentí que se despedía de mi nuevamente.

-Y yo ti mi hermosa pero por fa resiste un poco ya estamos cerca. Aumente la velocidad y ella sonrió para acercarse a mi pecho, como podía sonreír el dolor debía estar acabando con ella así como sentía este ardor en mi garganta, sin embargo no era mayor al miedo de perderla nuevamente. Alice estaba en la manejando por la carreta me subí al auto en menos de una decima de segundo sin que el carro se detuviera.

-Tranquilo hermano todo va a salir bien. Asentí sin verla mis ojos estaban clavados en Bella que seguía con una sonrisa en los labios y pegada a mi pecho.

Paramos frente de Carlisle que esperaba con una camilla la puse en la camilla y ella abrió de inmediato los ojos.  
>-No me dejes. El miedo en su rostro fue devastador.<p>

-Aquí estoy preciosa no te preocupes.

-Bella puedes oírme. Bella miro a Carlisle por un segundo asintió y sus ojos volvieron a mí.

-Necesito que te mantengas despierta, tenemos que hacerte unos exámenes, Volvió a sonreír, mientras entrabamos rodando la camilla a la mayor velocidad humana posible.

JACOB

No podía creer que esto fuera mi culpa, entre en fase y deje que mis patas corrieran lo más rápido posible, aullé esperando que mi novia me escuchara, Salí de mi fase al estar cerca de la casa pero Nessie no estaba en la puerta esperándome, al entrar la vi arropada con dos cobijas y sentí como mis lagrimas se derramaban.

-Preciosa despierta. Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sonrisa que se borro al ver mi rostro, se levanto de golpe.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Tranquila amor no es nada grave es solo que bella se cayó. Frunció el ceño

-Jacob, dime la verdad. Sentí que otra lagrima cayo de mi rostro

- Es que fue mi culpa. Me miro extrañada- Me vio en fase e intento apartarse y cayo.

-No es tu culpa amor, no te preocupes ella va a estar bien, total ya está acostumbrada a los golpes, vamos quiero verla. Salimos de la casa y subimos a mi carro, debíamos ir rápido no podía llevarla en fase, podría caerse y no soportaría ver a alguien más de mi familia lastimada

EDWARD

Tenía media hora esperando cuando entraron Jacob y Reneesme al hospital, las lagrimas se asomaban a la cara de ambas y los pensamientos de Reneesme eran más que tristes, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, como si me conociera desde hace muchos años.

-¿Ella va a estar bien cierto? Alzo su rostro con una lágrima cayendo en una de sus mejillas.

-Eso espero. Me di cuenta de que Jacob también estaba llorando.

-Vamos amor ya te dije que no era tu culpa, tu no sabías que ellos estaban ahí. Jacob se aferro a los brazos de su novia que se veía tan diminuta delante de él, me dio tristeza escuchar cómo se torturaba en sus pensamientos.  
>-Se supone que las tengo que cuidar, no hacer que una caigan en una piedra.<p>

Me acerque a Jacob, aunque sé que mi olor le incomodaba como el suyo a mi le puse una mano en su hombro.

-No te tortures, Reneesme tiene razón, nada de esto es tu culpa. El me miro y asintió como agradeciendo.

-Aprecio que lo digas, Cullen Bella es mi hermana y lo que menos quiero es que ella salga lastimada.

-Edward, somos casi familia ¿no? Se rio a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo Familia? ¿Tú y yo?- su sonrisa se ensancho es su cara- Mientras hagas feliz a Bella siempre serás mi hermano. Reí con él mientras nos dimos un medio abrazo fue algo raro se supone que somos enemigos naturales, o acaso ¿es cierto que el amor lo puede todo y no hay odio que pueda contra él?

Mi padre salió del cuarto de Bella, los dos corrimos a él, Nessie se quedo en la silla cas que paralizada.

-Carlisle, como esta Bella, dime que está bien. Las palabras salieron rápido de mi boca.

-Ella está bien quiere ver a Reneesme. La que salió de su asiento dispara disparada como un resorte.

BELLA

Estaba en el cuarto cuando entro mi hermana desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No entiendo que tienes en los pies Isabella Swan. Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.

-No sé. Admití encogiéndome de hombros. Se Rio con mas fuerzas.

- Edward está afuera con Jake, están muy preocupados.

-Pero claro que sí. Salió casi que corriendo y entraron los dos hombres que más quería a la habitación Jake se coloco al lado de Nessie y Edward vino al otro lado.

-Qué bueno que ya estás bien, pies de mantequilla. Bromeo Jake y todos rieron, verlos sonreír a todos juntos me daba fuerzas. Le saque la lengua para hacerlo enojar, en vez de eso las risas se hicieron carcajadas  
>-Ustedes ya se llevan muy bien, por lo que veo. Dije mientras señalaba a mi hermano y al amor de mi vida.<p>

-Que, yo con este paliducho, NUNCA. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe.

- Hermosa como crees que un hombre fino como yo haría amistad con un niño como él. Mientras besaba mi mano buena y dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

-Vamos Edward no seas tan cruel, seguro llora. Se lo dije como si fuera un secreto pero para que todos escucharan.

-Te amo. Dijo acercándose a mis labios. Sentí como su beso quemaba mis labios y mi piel ardía.

-Ok ya nos vamos. Mi hermana sujeto a Jake y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Adiós enana, Edward cuídala mucho. Jake me miro con una mirada sobre protectora y Edward asintió a su petición.

-Todo va a estar bien, la cuidare con mi vida. Me beso nueva mente en los labios y mi pulso subió haciendo que la maquinita conectada en mi brazo comenzara apitar como loca.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Casi que dejo la historia! no me dejan comentarios! me encantaría que dijeran lo que piensas.. así sea que escribo malisimo! =(<strong>

**Espero que les guste! :P**

**Gracias por leer! :P**

**Si les gusta espero sus Reviews! Si no les gusta también espero sus Reviews!**

**Miles de Gracias**


	6. ¿Es una Amenaza?

****Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic son de Stephenie Meyer... y la historia es totalmente mía!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NIÑAS Les propongo un trato quien me deje un <strong>Review <strong>****

******Le dejare un comentario con un pequeño adelanto del proximo Capitulo.******

******Espero sus **Reviews! ********

********Besos Sue!********

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VI <strong>

**¿ES UNA AMENAZA?**

**JACOB**

Estábamos Nessie y yo acostados en la cama de ella como lo hacíamos todas las tardes o los segundos que no estaba en el taller o haciendo rondas para proteger a las personas de la reserva de los vampiros, que eran diferente a los Cullen, ellos no bebían sangre de humanos, pro otros si lo hacían.

-Amor- Me hablo Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dime mi niña. Y bese sus cabellos.

-Edward es vampiro cierto. Supe inmediatamente que no era una pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Trate de no revelar a los Cullen era parte de nuestro tratado.

-No lo sé, pero cómo me los has descrito y el tiene todos los rasgos que tú me indicas, lo único que cambian son sus ojos no son rojos. ¿Por qué los rojos de Edward y de su familia no son rojos? Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba directo a los ojos no pude evitar reírme.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que no sea vampiro? Negó rotundamente con su cabeza y puso las manos en su pecho.

-Ni se te ocurra mentirme Jacob Black, mi hermana está con él y si le hace algo va a ser tu culpa y la de mas nadie. No tuve más remedio que explicarle todo acerca de los Cullen, sonrió triunfante.

-Sabía que era vampiro. Se abrazo a mi pecho me dio y leve beso en los labios y quedo inmediatamente dormida. Tenía que hablar con Edward, Nessie tenía razón si le hacía algo era mi culpa, si bella conocía su verdad y quería estar con él ya no sería mi problema.

**EDWARD**

Recibí una llamada en mi móvil, bella todavía en su camilla dormida dio un pequeño salto, la tranquilice acariciando sus cabellos y se durmió de inmediato.

-Si Edward al habla.

-Edward disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero sé que a las tres de las mañanas es la mejor hora para ti, mas como ha estado hoy todo el día. Se burlo la voz de Jacob del otro lado.

-Vamos Jake, ¿qué quieres?, Bella casi despierta.

-Lo siento pero necesito hablar contigo ya estoy a unos pocos kilómetros del hospital, ¿puedes venir? No sabía porque pero sonaba preocupado.

-Estoy allá en unos segundos. Colgué bese a Bella dulcemente en los labios para que no se despertara y corrí al bosque y deje que mi olfato me llevara al olor de Jake, tenía el mal olor de un hombre lobo pero en el era distinto era más agradable, era como si oliera a leña, a un hogar, era un olor calido. Estaba recostado a uno de los árboles y sus ojos se mostraban preocupados. Me saludo de mano y asentí en su dirección, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Se que no estás listo pero debes decirle a Bella lo que eres. Termino de decir eso y se encogió de hombros.

-Jacob, ¿me estas amenazando? Las palabras salieron de mí sin poder pensarlas, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mí.

-No es eso, es solo que si algo pasara me sentiría culpable, necesito que entiendas, ella es como mi hermana, y no quiero que le pase nada. Jake demostraba una sinceridad absoluta, el solo quería lo mejor para mi Bella.

-Tienes razón Jake pero deja que salga del hospital, así estaré seguro de que si me deja estará en buen estado y no me preocupare tanto por ella.

-Gracias y disculpa que te obligue a esto, se lo difícil que es decir algo de esta talla a la persona que amas.  
>-Reneesme sabe que tu eres… asintió y una gran sonrisa salió de su labios.<p>

-Ese tiempo fue un caos y lo termino descubriendo sola… por cierto sabe lo que eres, también lo descubrió sola, no quería romper el tratado, pero me puso contra la espada y la pared. Me miro casi que disculpándose con los ojos.  
>-No te preocupes Jake, solo espero que Bella reaccione igual que Nessie y siga conmigo.<p>

-Yo también lo espero, no había visto a mi hermana tan feliz, sino hasta que te conoció, Nessie me espera debo irme.

Asentí mientras veía como se alejaba y entraba en Fase, no sabía cómo pero tenía que hablar con Bella, se lo debía a Jake el confió en mí cuando ni yo lo hice, me quede unos minutos más en el bosque y me dirigí al hospital entre en la habitación de Bella, Seguía dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Edward. Me encantaba cuando me nombraba en sus sueños. Me acerque y bese su mano.

-Aquí estoy hermosa, seguiré aquí hasta que tú lo decidas.

**BELLA **

Ya tenía dos semanas en el hospital, y todo porque Carlisle, el papa de Edward, quería estar seguro de que estuviera bien.

-Estas lista hermosa. Dijo Edward entrando con una silla de ruedas en sus manos y una sonrisa hermosa en sus perfectos labios.

-No pretenderás que yo salga montada en esa silla de ruedas. Su sonrisa se ensancho en sus labios.  
>-Tienes que hacerlo, o prefieres quedarte otro día. Se encogió de hombros e iba a devolver la silla al lugar de donde la traía.<p>

-Ya está bien, todo para salir de aquí. En eso entro el papa de Edward con una carpeta en sus manos y comenzó a escribir.

-Necesito que siga estas indicaciones. Mientras le daba el papel a Edward que sonreía insaciablemente. –Te sientes bien Bella. Se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa.

-Si Dr. Cullen, gracias por todo pero quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible. Sonrió y asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso afuera te esperan. Camino hacia la puerta.- Y Bella dime Carlisle. Asentí mirando al suelo y el salió de la habitación dándome una noble sonrisa.

-Nos vamos. Mi amor estaba parado como un dios detrás de esa estúpida silla de ruedas, en la que me senté resignada.

-Por favor sácame de aquí ya. Le dio la vuelta a la silla para que quedara frente a él, se agacho para estar a mi altura y me beso, pero de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, fue un beso lleno de amor como los otros, pero fue mas allá se sentía pasión y desesperación en sus labios, me aferre a su cabello mientras él me levanto de la silla y enrolle las piernas en su cintura y mis dedos en su cabello, comencé a sentirme mareada y me separa para buscar aire, Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados y me llevo a la silla de nuevo, me sonrió dulcemente y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Nos esperan a fuera. Dijo y comenzó a rodar la silla hacia la salida del hospital. Cuando salimos estaba mi hermana recostada en el carro de Jake, que estaba adormecido en el asiento de conductor, detrás de ese carro estaba uno que hacía que el carro de mi hermoso diera pena, mi hermana me saludo de mano y entro al carro despertando a su novio con un dulce beso en la mejilla, el encendió el carro y Edward me dirigía hasta aquel volvo y allí solo allí recordé el día que Edward me siguió hasta la casa.

**EDWARD**

Cargue a bella desde la silla de ruedas hasta el asiento de mi auto, odiaba verla en esa silla pero eran reglas y lo único que importaba era que había salido del hospital, lo que hacía que me quedara menos tiempo.

-Puedo sola y lo sabes. Me encogí de hombros y le dedique una sonrisa.

-No puedo consentir a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se sonrojo y mi sonrisa aumento, bese su mano y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mientras Jake arrancaba en dirección a casa de Bella.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, sentí que se tenso en su asiento.

-¿Que sucede? Bajo el rostro y vi tristeza en el.

-Alice quería darte una sorpresa, le dije que no lo hiciera pero ya sabes cómo es, así que invito a mi familia hasta tu casa. Casi que da un salto y me miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

-¿Que Alice hizo qué? ¿Ves como estoy vestida? ¿Tu mama va a estar allá? Seguro no le voy a gustar. Calle su palabrería con un dedo.

-Te va a adorar Bella como dices eso, es más estas Hermosa como siempre. Si supiera que a mí me dada miedo el día siguiente. Se lo había prometido a Jake así que tenía que contarle lo que soy, se lo debía a Jake y se lo debía a ella, que había sido tan sincera conmigo.

El camino fue tranquilo bese mil veces la mano de Bella hasta que llegamos a la casa, le abrí la puerta y pase una de mis manos en su cintura, Bella se Tensó en mi brazo cuando Alice abrió recibiendo a la pareja que se bajaba de carro de Jake y a nosotros Nessie abrazo fuertemente a Bella cuando estaba cerca de ella y Jake solo le sonrió.  
>-Bienvenida a casa Bella. Le señalo Alice mientras Bella solo logro suspirar fuerte mente.<p>

**BELLA**

Entramos en mi casa y vi unos ojos mirándome de una extraña manera, Edward se apresuro camino al frente de mí y me presento a su familia, todos eran extremadamente perfectos y muy similares entre sí, salude a Carlisle que ya había conocido, me presento a su madre Esme una mujer Divina, Emmet su hermano que era gigante asustaba y enamoraba al mismo tiempo, su novia Rosalie que la palabra perfección no era suficiente para describirla, por ultimo Alice corrió a su novio quien era Jasper el muchacho tímido que antes había visto.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre risas juegos y bromas mi pequeña familia conoció a todos los Cullen era gracioso ver como Jake se retorcía ante los apretones de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, creo que ya conozco porque esa reacción y la de los mismos Cullen al estar allí, Me sentía mareada por el cansancio y me disculpe con todos.

-Tranquila Bella, es mas tienes reposo medico. Carlisle se acerco y me abraso.

-No te preocupes Bella mi esposo tiene razón descansa, cuando te sientas bien, puedes visitarnos, El brazo de Esme fue muy cálido, me recordó a mi madre.

-Vamos hermanita yo te llevo a dormir. Antes que pudiera decir nada Emmet me cargo al segundo piso.

-Como que hermanita… Ella es mía. Reclamo Jake en tono burlón con un puchero en la boca lo que hizo que todos rieran.

-Es la novia de mi hermano, por lo tanto es de la familia es decir mi hermanita, ¿Cuál es tu cuarto enana? Me dedico una sonrisa juguetona, parecía un niño de 5 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un gigante.

Aquel señale. Rosalie ya estaba parada a nuestro lado y nos acompaño al cuarto.

-Gracias por ser tan buena con nuestro Edward me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me abrigo como si ahora yo fuera la niña, no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-Nos vemos cariño, dijo Alice que despidió con la mano al mismo tiempo, me quede esperando que mi novio, (al pensar esto mi corazón cantaba alegre) subiera a despedirse, pero nunca paso, escuche los autos arrancar y un silencio total.

-¿Por qué? lloras hermosa. Ya me había tapado con la manta que me extendió Rosalie. Cuando alce mis ojos estaba allí con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías ido. Rodo sus ojos.

-No permitiré que duermas sola esta noche, mañana vamos a salir necesito hablar algo contigo. Mi respuesta fue halarlo por el cuello y besarlo pero con todo el amor que sentía por él, cada segundo el beso se cargaba de mas pasión, se dejo llevar por mi beso y lo recosté en la cama quedando sobre él, sentía como sus manos acariciaba mi espalda para luego separarme.

-Tienes que descansar, dijiste que te sentías mal. Me coloco suave me te sobre la cama y se tumbo a mi lado, recosté la cabeza en su pecho frio como el hielo lo que hizo que recordara una conversación que escuche en el hospital y nadie sabia que había escuchadol.

-Te enojaste. Me saco de mis pensamientos.

-En lo absoluto, solo que me encantas tus besos y quiero aprovechar esta noche que estamos solos, ya que Jake y Nessie no están. Me encogí de hombros mientras me sentaba encima de sus piernas. Sus manos volvieron a mi espalda haciendo que un escalofrió corriera por mi cuerpo, me besos desenfrenada mente, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos se dio la vuelta que dando sobre mí, me beso nuevamente y se separo despacio.  
>Voy a la cocina necesitas algo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.<p>

-No. Respondí con frustración. –Voy a dormir. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda cuando seguía parado al lado de mi cama.

-Vamos hermosa no estés así. Sentí que mis lágrimas se derramaban.

-No me amas. Deje que saliera a conjunto de un sollozo.

-Más de lo que amo a mi vida Isabella Swan. En ese momento supe que se había molestado nunca me había llamado por mi nombre completo. Se agacho para estar a mi altura en el momento que voltee.

–Escucha, se que parece estúpido pero solo quiero protegerte, deja que hablemos mañana y me dices si quieres seguir así.

-¿Así como? Sentía que mis lágrimas rodaban por mi cara, las seco con uno de sus dedos, ese simple roce me quemaba.

-Así conmigo, de novios si es que lo somos. Me sentí confusa.

-¿Por qué tienes dudas? Se rio divertido.

-No me has dejado Pedirte que lo seas. Sentía que mi cara Ardía por e sonrojó que estaba en ella. Allí donde estaba se arrodillo, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-Isabella Swan, te gustaría ser mi novia, y hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Mi sonrisa se abrió completamente en mi rostro y le di un beso cargado del mismo amor que los anteriores pero sin tanta pasión.

-Solo si tú prometes que siempre me cuidaras. Sonrió. – Y que cumplas con una petición que tengo para ti. Me miro extrañado.

-Lo que tú quieras hermosa. Me beso gentilmente y coloco un collar de plata en mi cuello con un dije de un sol.  
>-Que significa esto. Mientras miraba el dije ahora colgado en mi cuello.<p>

-Tú eres mi sol. Se tumbo a mi lado y yo me recosté en su pecho me quede escuchando su respiración. Siempre supe que algo en el era diferente, pero saber lo que era me asustaba un poco. Sin embargo el amor que le tenía era más grande que cualquier cosa, solo espero que no le moleste mi propuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCULPEN LA DEMORA... se que me tarde en subir Cap. pero es que resulta que tengo malisino el internet!<strong>

**Espero que les guste! :P**

**Gracias por leer! :P**

**Si les gusta espero sus Reviews! Si no les gusta también los espero " no sean crueles muchas personas lo leen y no dejan comentario! =("**

**Miles de Gracias**


	7. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic son de Stephenie Meyer... y la historia es totalmente mía!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NIÑAS Les propongo un trato quien me deje un <strong>Review <strong>****

******Le dejare un comentario con un pequeño adelanto del proximo Capitulo.******

******Espero sus **Reviews! ********

********Besos Sue!********

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VI <strong>

**¿ES UNA AMENAZA?**

**JACOB**

Estábamos Nessie y yo acostados en la cama de ella como lo hacíamos todas las tardes o los segundos que no estaba en el taller o haciendo rondas para proteger a las personas de la reserva de los vampiros, que eran diferente a los Cullen, ellos no bebían sangre de humanos, pro otros si lo hacían.

-Amor- Me hablo Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dime mi niña. Y bese sus cabellos.

-Edward es vampiro cierto. Supe inmediatamente que no era una pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Trate de no revelar a los Cullen era parte de nuestro tratado.

-No lo sé, pero cómo me los has descrito y el tiene todos los rasgos que tú me indicas, lo único que cambian son sus ojos no son rojos. ¿Por qué los rojos de Edward y de su familia no son rojos? Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba directo a los ojos no pude evitar reírme.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que no sea vampiro? Negó rotundamente con su cabeza y puso las manos en su pecho.

-Ni se te ocurra mentirme Jacob Black, mi hermana está con él y si le hace algo va a ser tu culpa y la de mas nadie. No tuve más remedio que explicarle todo acerca de los Cullen, sonrió triunfante.

-Sabía que era vampiro. Se abrazo a mi pecho me dio y leve beso en los labios y quedo inmediatamente dormida. Tenía que hablar con Edward, Nessie tenía razón si le hacía algo era mi culpa, si bella conocía su verdad y quería estar con él ya no sería mi problema.

**EDWARD**

Recibí una llamada en mi móvil, bella todavía en su camilla dormida dio un pequeño salto, la tranquilice acariciando sus cabellos y se durmió de inmediato.

-Si Edward al habla.

-Edward disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero sé que a las tres de las mañanas es la mejor hora para ti, mas como ha estado hoy todo el día. Se burlo la voz de Jacob del otro lado.

-Vamos Jake, ¿qué quieres?, Bella casi despierta.

-Lo siento pero necesito hablar contigo ya estoy a unos pocos kilómetros del hospital, ¿puedes venir? No sabía porque pero sonaba preocupado.

-Estoy allá en unos segundos. Colgué bese a Bella dulcemente en los labios para que no se despertara y corrí al bosque y deje que mi olfato me llevara al olor de Jake, tenía el mal olor de un hombre lobo pero en el era distinto era más agradable, era como si oliera a leña, a un hogar, era un olor calido. Estaba recostado a uno de los árboles y sus ojos se mostraban preocupados. Me saludo de mano y asentí en su dirección, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Se que no estás listo pero debes decirle a Bella lo que eres. Termino de decir eso y se encogió de hombros.

-Jacob, ¿me estas amenazando? Las palabras salieron de mí sin poder pensarlas, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mí.

-No es eso, es solo que si algo pasara me sentiría culpable, necesito que entiendas, ella es como mi hermana, y no quiero que le pase nada. Jake demostraba una sinceridad absoluta, el solo quería lo mejor para mi Bella.

-Tienes razón Jake pero deja que salga del hospital, así estaré seguro de que si me deja estará en buen estado y no me preocupare tanto por ella.

-Gracias y disculpa que te obligue a esto, se lo difícil que es decir algo de esta talla a la persona que amas.  
>-Reneesme sabe que tu eres… asintió y una gran sonrisa salió de su labios.<p>

-Ese tiempo fue un caos y lo termino descubriendo sola… por cierto sabe lo que eres, también lo descubrió sola, no quería romper el tratado, pero me puso contra la espada y la pared. Me miro casi que disculpándose con los ojos.  
>-No te preocupes Jake, solo espero que Bella reaccione igual que Nessie y siga conmigo.<p>

-Yo también lo espero, no había visto a mi hermana tan feliz, sino hasta que te conoció, Nessie me espera debo irme.

Asentí mientras veía como se alejaba y entraba en Fase, no sabía cómo pero tenía que hablar con Bella, se lo debía a Jake el confió en mí cuando ni yo lo hice, me quede unos minutos más en el bosque y me dirigí al hospital entre en la habitación de Bella, Seguía dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Edward. Me encantaba cuando me nombraba en sus sueños. Me acerque y bese su mano.

-Aquí estoy hermosa, seguiré aquí hasta que tú lo decidas.

**BELLA **

Ya tenía dos semanas en el hospital, y todo porque Carlisle, el papa de Edward, quería estar seguro de que estuviera bien.

-Estas lista hermosa. Dijo Edward entrando con una silla de ruedas en sus manos y una sonrisa hermosa en sus perfectos labios.

-No pretenderás que yo salga montada en esa silla de ruedas. Su sonrisa se ensancho en sus labios.  
>-Tienes que hacerlo, o prefieres quedarte otro día. Se encogió de hombros e iba a devolver la silla al lugar de donde la traía.<p>

-Ya está bien, todo para salir de aquí. En eso entro el papa de Edward con una carpeta en sus manos y comenzó a escribir.

-Necesito que siga estas indicaciones. Mientras le daba el papel a Edward que sonreía insaciablemente. –Te sientes bien Bella. Se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa.

-Si Dr. Cullen, gracias por todo pero quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible. Sonrió y asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso afuera te esperan. Camino hacia la puerta.- Y Bella dime Carlisle. Asentí mirando al suelo y el salió de la habitación dándome una noble sonrisa.

-Nos vamos. Mi amor estaba parado como un dios detrás de esa estúpida silla de ruedas, en la que me senté resignada.

-Por favor sácame de aquí ya. Le dio la vuelta a la silla para que quedara frente a él, se agacho para estar a mi altura y me beso, pero de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, fue un beso lleno de amor como los otros, pero fue mas allá se sentía pasión y desesperación en sus labios, me aferre a su cabello mientras él me levanto de la silla y enrolle las piernas en su cintura y mis dedos en su cabello, comencé a sentirme mareada y me separa para buscar aire, Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados y me llevo a la silla de nuevo, me sonrió dulcemente y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Nos esperan a fuera. Dijo y comenzó a rodar la silla hacia la salida del hospital. Cuando salimos estaba mi hermana recostada en el carro de Jake, que estaba adormecido en el asiento de conductor, detrás de ese carro estaba uno que hacía que el carro de mi hermoso diera pena, mi hermana me saludo de mano y entro al carro despertando a su novio con un dulce beso en la mejilla, el encendió el carro y Edward me dirigía hasta aquel volvo y allí solo allí recordé el día que Edward me siguió hasta la casa.

**EDWARD**

Cargue a bella desde la silla de ruedas hasta el asiento de mi auto, odiaba verla en esa silla pero eran reglas y lo único que importaba era que había salido del hospital, lo que hacía que me quedara menos tiempo.

-Puedo sola y lo sabes. Me encogí de hombros y le dedique una sonrisa.

-No puedo consentir a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se sonrojo y mi sonrisa aumento, bese su mano y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mientras Jake arrancaba en dirección a casa de Bella.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, sentí que se tenso en su asiento.

-¿Que sucede? Bajo el rostro y vi tristeza en el.

-Alice quería darte una sorpresa, le dije que no lo hiciera pero ya sabes cómo es, así que invito a mi familia hasta tu casa. Casi que da un salto y me miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

-¿Que Alice hizo qué? ¿Ves como estoy vestida? ¿Tu mama va a estar allá? Seguro no le voy a gustar. Calle su palabrería con un dedo.

-Te va a adorar Bella como dices eso, es más estas Hermosa como siempre. Si supiera que a mí me dada miedo el día siguiente. Se lo había prometido a Jake así que tenía que contarle lo que soy, se lo debía a Jake y se lo debía a ella, que había sido tan sincera conmigo.

El camino fue tranquilo bese mil veces la mano de Bella hasta que llegamos a la casa, le abrí la puerta y pase una de mis manos en su cintura, Bella se Tensó en mi brazo cuando Alice abrió recibiendo a la pareja que se bajaba de carro de Jake y a nosotros Nessie abrazo fuertemente a Bella cuando estaba cerca de ella y Jake solo le sonrió.  
>-Bienvenida a casa Bella. Le señalo Alice mientras Bella solo logro suspirar fuerte mente.<p>

**BELLA**

Entramos en mi casa y vi unos ojos mirándome de una extraña manera, Edward se apresuro camino al frente de mí y me presento a su familia, todos eran extremadamente perfectos y muy similares entre sí, salude a Carlisle que ya había conocido, me presento a su madre Esme una mujer Divina, Emmet su hermano que era gigante asustaba y enamoraba al mismo tiempo, su novia Rosalie que la palabra perfección no era suficiente para describirla, por ultimo Alice corrió a su novio quien era Jasper el muchacho tímido que antes había visto.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre risas juegos y bromas mi pequeña familia conoció a todos los Cullen era gracioso ver como Jake se retorcía ante los apretones de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, creo que ya conozco porque esa reacción y la de los mismos Cullen al estar allí, Me sentía mareada por el cansancio y me disculpe con todos.

-Tranquila Bella, es mas tienes reposo medico. Carlisle se acerco y me abraso.

-No te preocupes Bella mi esposo tiene razón descansa, cuando te sientas bien, puedes visitarnos, El brazo de Esme fue muy cálido, me recordó a mi madre.

-Vamos hermanita yo te llevo a dormir. Antes que pudiera decir nada Emmet me cargo al segundo piso.

-Como que hermanita… Ella es mía. Reclamo Jake en tono burlón con un puchero en la boca lo que hizo que todos rieran.

-Es la novia de mi hermano, por lo tanto es de la familia es decir mi hermanita, ¿Cuál es tu cuarto enana? Me dedico una sonrisa juguetona, parecía un niño de 5 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un gigante.

Aquel señale. Rosalie ya estaba parada a nuestro lado y nos acompaño al cuarto.

-Gracias por ser tan buena con nuestro Edward me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me abrigo como si ahora yo fuera la niña, no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-Nos vemos cariño, dijo Alice que despidió con la mano al mismo tiempo, me quede esperando que mi novio, (al pensar esto mi corazón cantaba alegre) subiera a despedirse, pero nunca paso, escuche los autos arrancar y un silencio total.

-¿Por qué? lloras hermosa. Ya me había tapado con la manta que me extendió Rosalie. Cuando alce mis ojos estaba allí con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías ido. Rodo sus ojos.

-No permitiré que duermas sola esta noche, mañana vamos a salir necesito hablar algo contigo. Mi respuesta fue halarlo por el cuello y besarlo pero con todo el amor que sentía por él, cada segundo el beso se cargaba de mas pasión, se dejo llevar por mi beso y lo recosté en la cama quedando sobre él, sentía como sus manos acariciaba mi espalda para luego separarme.

-Tienes que descansar, dijiste que te sentías mal. Me coloco suave me te sobre la cama y se tumbo a mi lado, recosté la cabeza en su pecho frio como el hielo lo que hizo que recordara una conversación que escuche en el hospital y nadie sabia que había escuchadol.

-Te enojaste. Me saco de mis pensamientos.

-En lo absoluto, solo que me encantas tus besos y quiero aprovechar esta noche que estamos solos, ya que Jake y Nessie no están. Me encogí de hombros mientras me sentaba encima de sus piernas. Sus manos volvieron a mi espalda haciendo que un escalofrió corriera por mi cuerpo, me besos desenfrenada mente, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos se dio la vuelta que dando sobre mí, me beso nuevamente y se separo despacio.  
>Voy a la cocina necesitas algo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.<p>

-No. Respondí con frustración. –Voy a dormir. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda cuando seguía parado al lado de mi cama.

-Vamos hermosa no estés así. Sentí que mis lágrimas se derramaban.

-No me amas. Deje que saliera a conjunto de un sollozo.

-Más de lo que amo a mi vida Isabella Swan. En ese momento supe que se había molestado nunca me había llamado por mi nombre completo. Se agacho para estar a mi altura en el momento que voltee.

–Escucha, se que parece estúpido pero solo quiero protegerte, deja que hablemos mañana y me dices si quieres seguir así.

-¿Así como? Sentía que mis lágrimas rodaban por mi cara, las seco con uno de sus dedos, ese simple roce me quemaba.

-Así conmigo, de novios si es que lo somos. Me sentí confusa.

-¿Por qué tienes dudas? Se rio divertido.

-No me has dejado Pedirte que lo seas. Sentía que mi cara Ardía por e sonrojó que estaba en ella. Allí donde estaba se arrodillo, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-Isabella Swan, te gustaría ser mi novia, y hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Mi sonrisa se abrió completamente en mi rostro y le di un beso cargado del mismo amor que los anteriores pero sin tanta pasión.

-Solo si tú prometes que siempre me cuidaras. Sonrió. – Y que cumplas con una petición que tengo para ti. Me miro extrañado.

-Lo que tú quieras hermosa. Me beso gentilmente y coloco un collar de plata en mi cuello con un dije de un sol.  
>-Que significa esto. Mientras miraba el dije ahora colgado en mi cuello.<p>

-Tú eres mi sol. Se tumbo a mi lado y yo me recosté en su pecho me quede escuchando su respiración. Siempre supe que algo en el era diferente, pero saber lo que era me asustaba un poco. Sin embargo el amor que le tenía era más grande que cualquier cosa, solo espero que no le moleste mi propuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCULPEN LA DEMORA... se que me tarde en subir Cap. pero es que resulta que tengo malisino el internet!<strong>

**Espero que les guste! :P**

**Gracias por leer! :P**

**Si les gusta espero sus Reviews! Si no les gusta también los espero " no sean crueles muchas personas lo leen y no dejan comentario! =("**

**Miles de Gracias**


End file.
